The Dream
by Sar-Chan
Summary: sakara has a dream and I have to stories up
1. Default Chapter

The Dream  
  
  
  
  
Hi my name is Sar chan and I am new. So this is my first story I hope you like it. But you  
might have heard of My two best friends Kirin Li and Daine if you haven't look them up.  
  
  
  
OK good night Li ' Good night Sakara they said back to each other on the phone.  
After that Sakara hung up the phone and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
All of a sudden Sakara fell a sleep and she started to dream  
  
A picture of a wedding going on and Sakara suddenly saw her self in a maid of honor  
dress and all of her friend's were there like Nicole Ms. Mackenzie and Troy and Kero. But  
the mystery was she didn't know who's wedding it was. Suddenly She hears someone  
calling her name and she looks and it's Li and he's the groom but who was the Bride.  
Then all of the wedding faded away and now she was at the hospital in side of thrdelevery  
room and there was Li again and all of sudden Li was holding a new baby boy but there  
was no mother to be found. Everyone was there to see the new born baby Nicole, and  
Troy was there and Kero was there too. Then the delevery room was disappearing and   
Sakara confused and she didn't know what all this meant so she didn't know where she  
was going next she was at her old elementrey school but it wasn't a elementrey school  
anymore it was a high school she hears the name of Fu Showaon and she realized that that  
was Li's last name and that was hi son and he was graduating high school to go to college.   
But now there is more to be found who is the woman who married Li and who was the  
mother of Li 's child be ?????????  
  
Could it be Ms. Mackenzie or Myelin or ......... opps I can't tell you that yet cause if I did  
there would be no second Chapter then now would there be Sorry if I'm being mean   
  
HaHa  
  
  
Second Chapter is who is the bride and the mother..............  
  
If you liked this story and you want to found out please review 


	2. the dream Part 2

  
  
Hi my back Thank you all who every reviewed   
  
  
  
If you didn't get my first story it was about Sakara is having   
a dream about all of this stuff but is doesn't know what all this  
means!  
  
So here is where I lift off " Who could be the moter and the bride"?  
  
Well I'll get to that part   
  
a little bit later but Ok now back to the story. I hope you like so   
  
just kick back and enjoy.  
  
Bama! Sakara screams OUCH Kero while she springed up.What it's 4:15   
  
in the morning I I have a   
  
class in four hour why did you jump on my stomach like that.  
  
Sorry Sakara but that's was   
  
the only way to wake you up I yelled your name to wake you up but.That   
  
didn't wake you up.So what   
  
did you wake me up for Kero I since a clow card Kero said. Can   
  
we deal with this later   
  
  
  
  
Sakara said and while already half asleep.Sakara come your suppose   
  
to be helping me on trying   
  
to find the card. I said tommorow Kero I'm to tried please. You   
  
get up Sakara right now or   
  
else I'll tell Li that you like him Kero said. Then Sakara tried   
  
to jump out but instead he   
  
fell out then she yell I'm up I'm up. So Ok Kero said tommorow   
  
at school Sakara you have   
  
to tell everyone about that we have some clow card on our hands  
  
Sakara was listen while she   
  
was making coffee for herself. Then all of a sudden Kero said Oh  
  
the since of the clow card is   
  
gone.  
  
  
Two hours from now.  
  
Sakara called everyone and told them to come to school and meet   
  
her in the computer room to   
  
talk about the whole clow card thing. After Sakara called everyone  
  
she grab her book bag and   
  
rode her bike to school and it took her about five to ten minutes  
  
to get to school so when   
  
she got there Li was the first one there of course Li is always  
  
the first one to everything  
  
  
  
So that gave us sometime to talk Sakara thought. The first thing   
  
out of Li's mouth was   
  
you look very pretty Sakara all Sakara was wearing was a pair of  
  
blue jeans and a plain   
  
white top but anyway Sakara said thank you as Li and her were  
  
flinting and in the middle   
  
of it Nicole showed up. Then Sakara muttered DAMN nobody heard  
  
then Maddasen and Myelin   
  
showed up together.  
  
  
  
So then Sakara said since the whole group   
  
is here lets start. Kero   
  
and I were up all morning talking about the clow card. Nicole   
  
did you bring the book of   
  
clow that I asked you to bring asked Sakara Yes I did Nicole   
  
asked while she was putting   
  
the book on the table Now we have to go through all the   
  
clow cards we have   
  
caught already to see what card this can be Sakara said   
  
with the book of clow   
  
in her hand. Let see we have caught...... Ha I guess we   
  
have caught everyone   
  
let me see that for a second asked Li he looked through   
  
the whole book then he   
  
saw that one of the pages out of the book has been ripped out  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
I'm so mean aren't well I hoped you liked it tell me  
how you think by reviewing and if you have any ideas  
Please give me some idea's to put in find out more  
of my next chapter 


End file.
